Total Randomness
by Eternal Dragon and Rain Melody
Summary: Okay, like the title, total randomness here folks. No plot. The zodiac group people and Kyo and Tohru come to my school. And then fun things happen. Read to find out.


A/N: Okay total craziness here. Just for the fun of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own my people and my craziness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: "Science! One of my most hated classes. Ever since stupid Mr. B gave me standards for setting a paper and string on fire! Gosh what'd he expect? He gave me a frickin' lighter and told me to light the string! How was I supposed to know I wasn't supposed to play with it after?" (This really happened to me. Stupid teacher)

Ivy: "He probably told you but you were probably sleeping through it."

Me: "That's not my fault. I usually like science but he just makes it SO boring! A lot of kids on my team agree with me. The only time i liked him was when he brought the snakes to class."

Ice: "Well maybe he'll bring them again. Or maybe something exciting will happen."

Me: "I doubt that." (Wink.)

Ahaha! Of course something exciting is happening! And only I know because I'm writing it! But let's make it so I don't know even though I'm writing it. I'm making myself clueless. Okay Rewind.

Ice: "Well maybe he'll bring them again. Or maybe something exciting will happen."

Me: "I doubt that."

Hehe. Okay now switch to the Sohmas at airport.

Kyo: "Why are we moving to America?"

Shigure (Singsong voice): "Because Akito said so and Akito's world is la-aw!"

Kyo: Humph.

Yuki: "But why did Akito want to bring Tohru and that stupid cat?"

Kyo: "Why you!..."

Yuki (ignoring him): "Well I can understand why he is bringing all of us members of the Zodiac," grimaces "But to bring Tohru and Kyo is unnecessary."

Shigure: "True, true. But let's get moving now. We have to find the others."

Ayame: "Gure-san! Yuki, my darling brother! Kyonkichi! Hello everyone! I knew you would come to meet me!"

Kyo: "We came to get on the plane you idiot!"

"Kyo! Is that really you?"

Kyo: (Freezes then looks sick)

"Kyo...I...missed...YOUUUUUU!" Kagura comes and starts killing Kyo.

Haru: "Sucks for him. He'll go into America dead."

Random onlookers: "What the fuck! Call the cops!"

All of Sohmas are unconcerned. Momiji is laughing. Cops come.

Cop: "Okay ma'am. Please hold your love until you get to America. Then you can kill him. Wouldn't want his first experience there to be a blur of unconsciousness."

Kagura: "Okay"

Tohru arrives.

Tohru: "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Shigure: "That's all right! Ah..." sighs, "I'm going to miss all the Japanese high school girls. But now onto American high school girls! I wonder what they're like?..." Get into dreaming pervert mode. Smiles and sighs.

Everyone looks at him strangely. Momiji is still laughing hysterically. Random person yells, "Shigure you pervert!"

Shigure: "Well!" snaps out of pervert mode. Smiles. "Suddenly I'm anxious to get to America! Let's go shall we?"

Everyone looks at Akito.

Akito: "Let's go."

They all board the plane and in however long they're in America.

Kyo: "Where are we going to live now that we're here?"

Hatori: "Akito bought a large house before we came here. It's close to the school you'll all be attending."

Tohru: "What school are we going to?"

Shigure: "You all will now be attending R.N. Junior High School!"

Kyo: "Junior High! But we're in high school!" Then he added when Hiro gave him a glare, "Most of us anyways. And stop staring at me stupid kid!"

Hiro: "Shut up"

Kyo: "OH don't you mess with me!"

Tohru: "Kyo please!"

Kyo and Hiro stop fighting. Because I said so. And I'm special that way.

Shigure: "Everyone get ready because you're attending school right now."

Frantic rush to get ready. Well, everyone except Yuki because he's cool like that. Back to me and my school. Science ended. Now going to English.

Me: 'Science was boring as hell. Wonder if English is going to be exciting? I like English anyways.'

Everyone sits down and the bell rings. Then the Assistant principle, also known as the Fashion police, comes into the classroom followed by a line of eight people.

Fashion Police: "Ms. S, you have (pause) many new student. There is supposed to be one more, I think, but apparently she's not here."

Haru: "Rin. She comes in and out."

Ms. S: "Ookaayyy...please find a seat if you can find one."

I start to recognize them and am having a seizure in my chair. No one notices.

Fashion police: "I gave them all the same schedule. I thought it would be easier for them to find their way around. Here it is. Maybe one of your students has some of their classes." Hands Ms. S their schedule. "Bye now."

Ms. S: "Okay, who has these classes? 1st-History, 2nd-Science, 3rd-English, 4th-P.E., 5th-Elective, in this case cooking, 6th-Math, and homeroom Mrs. O?"

I start freaking out and raise my hand.

Me: "Those are all of my classes exactly!"

Ms. S: "No Way! Rock On! You can show them around and become bestest Friends!"

Me: 'You have no idea lady.'

Ms. S: "Oh but we haven't been introduced to them yet! Please line up at the front of the classroom and state your name."

Tohru: "Hi! I'm Tohru Honda!"

Yuki: "Yuki Sohma"

Kyo: mutters "Kyo Sohma"

Haru: "Hatsuharu Sohma. Call me Haru"

Momiji: "Momiji Sohma"

Haru: "Haru Sohma"

Kisa: "Kisa Sohma"

Akito: "Akito Sohma. Hehe...I am God"

Silence.

Dumbass: "What the fuck? God?" Dumbass somehow gets struck by lightening then comes back to life to ask another question.

Dumbass: "Why are all of your last names the same? Are you all, like, siblings?"

Hiro: "We're all cousins dumbass."

Dumbass: "That's my name don't wear it out." Elvis voice "Thank you very much."

Tohru: "Anyway! What's your name girl with our schedule?"

She's asking me by the way. And since I since I'm special...

Me: "Uh..uh..I'm...You're real! uh Hehehe...I'm Golden Dawn." Starts freaking out again. Apparently I'm the only one who knows about Fruits Basket in my class. Dumbshit students.

Tohru: "Hi Golden Dawn! May I call you Dawn?"

Me: calms down. "Sure! It'll be fun getting to know you all. You might want to be warned of hugs though."

Every Sohma except Akito starts freaking out. Akito starts laughing maniacally.

"Hugs!"

"How the hell does she know!"

"Know one said anything! It wasn't me!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Other things. Plus Haru turns Black from freaking out.

Haru: "AHHHHH! FUCK YOU!" starts breaking things.

Jay: randomly pops up. "Hey brother from another mother. YAH!"

Jay is not in my class but comes anyway. then he leaves. IF you didn't get it, I'm not being racist or anything but, Jay is like that in a funny way. Think about it. Haru turned Black.

Me: "Hey calm down!"

Instant calm down.

Me: "I'm just warning you because if I know, that means others know as well.

Stare at me strangely. Bell rings.

Ms. S: "Ok! lunch! GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

everyone runs outside.

Me: random French accent from Finding Nemo. "You'll see what I'm talking about. Follow me."

We troop outside. And there happens to be a Fruits Basket fan club singing and coming just at that moment! Hehehe. Screams.

Fangirl#1: "AHHH! IT'S THEM! GET THEM!"

Start screaming, running toward us, and yelling "I LOVE YOU!"

Thank God for Akito who electrocutes them all. Hehe. Akito's working for me now!

Akito: "Shut up bitch. You're writing this story as I'm telling you to."

AH! yes master!

Me: "Who are you talking to Akito?" Gets all hyper "Hey! Do you transform if I hug you!" Hugs Akito. Gets zapped by lightning that hits only me and not Akito.

Me: "Apparently not."

Hey! You can't do that Akito! You can't zap me! I'm me! I'm writing this! I could kill you if I wanted!

Akito: "I said shut up." Thunder rolls. "Besides I'm God, you can't kill me. Now keep writing, or do you want the punishment?" Writer gets struck by lightning.

We are gathered here today to honor the memory of a young fan fiction author who never really accomplished anything in life and was punished by God in a cruel of cruelest ways...struck by lightning...

Okay. I'm back! And I'm making me in the story come back too.

Golden dawn comes back.

Me: Blinks. "Hey!" Looks down at myself. "I'm alive!" Looks at Akito. "Hey! You zapped me with lightning! What the fuck is going on!"

Tohru: "You just got zapped by lightening. Shouldn't you be dead? Ah! This is so weird!"

Yuki: "I can see that Akito is God so he brought the lightning, but how'd you come back to life? Do you have superpowers?"

Everyone seems to have forgotten about the fan girls. But anyways. I give me superpowers.

Me: "Hey I can fly!"

I take away my superpowers.

Me: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lands on a super soft cushion that suddenly appears. "Uh..."

Haru: "How'd it feel to fly for ten seconds?"

Me: "Good...anyways. Why don't you guys eat with me at my table?"

Yuki: "Do you have any fan girl friends?"

Me: "Maybe..."

We arrive at my table and Tortellini and June start freaking out.

Tortellini: "Oh my god! What are they doing here? How did the GET here? OH...I shouldn't have taken crack last night."

June: "Holy Shit! Hey! if they're here, maybe Yoh is here too! Holy shit! Ahahaha!" Slaps random people.

Rest of friends: stare at us as if we'd gone mad(which we might have) "You guys are SOO weird. Hey Dawn, who are the new peoples?"

Me: "Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Akito, Hiro, Kisa, Haru, And Momiji." Finally figures out that Momiji has been laughing himself hysterical all this time and had finally calmed down. "This is Ice, Ivy, Annie Oakley, Tortellini, June, Asian Girl, Dr. Martin, and Spicy. And vice versa and all that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And you have to tune in next time to see what happens next! Interesting things happen. When I find the time to write it, I will write it then post it so you can read it! Until then! Have fun. Bad ending I know. But I didn't feel like writing anymore. So deal with it.


End file.
